


My Dearest Cicero

by ERS220



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: Don't judge a book by its cover.





	My Dearest Cicero

The suspense in the air was so thick you could slice through it with a knife. His dark brown eyes stared deeply into yours, unmoving. Cicero. What could be said about him? All that met him concluded him a fool, a madman with not a rational thought in his mind. They did not try to look deeper, for they feared what was there. Though written off as a blubbering idiot, he was much more intelligent than anyone gave him credit for. Those who did not dwell did not recognize his skills, his ability to slip around in the shadows unseen before a blade of an ebony sliced through their delicate throat, his ability to manipulate, to control. Dear Cicero was a cunning little man with that damned laugh. It pierces your mind and infects it, and this moment was no different. A slight chuckle rose from his chest to his throat and became uncontrollable, echoing through the room and breaking the silence. It lasted a bit and dwindled to a giggle, and then to silence once again. The smirk on his face stayed, and he ran his gloved fingers through the reddish hair that framed his pale face. He came closer, uncomfortably close. You could feel his warm breath cutting through the chill of the air.

“Did you believe poor Cicero did not understand? That he couldn't feel it?” the man said, tilting his head slightly. He took a hand and cupped your chin. The feel of cold leather gave you shivers. “Cicero may be a fool, but he is not a child. He knows what you want,” He leaned in, his face so very close. Cicero brushed his warm lips against yours ever so slightly. “You want him to...touch you…please you,” a light growl came from his throat. He then pressed his lips against yours fully, the embrace sending violent warmth through your body. You returned the favor almost instinctively as his teeth clicked against yours between the onslaught of entwined lips and tongues and hot breath. He pressed you against the stone wall and pinned your wrists to it as his kisses became more frantic and animalistic, as if he could not control it. Cicero pulled his dagger from its holder and quickly sliced through the tape bindings covering your body to expose the gentle curves and soft skin that hid beneath them. 

Your bated breath drove him madder than ever before. His erection pressed against you as he traced a now bare hand up and down your body, feeling every little bit of it he could before finding the wet spot between your legs. Cicero rubbed your swollen nub with great force as a weak smile grew across his face. Short moans escaped your lips as he went faster and faster. He knew it was driving you wild and that's exactly what he wanted. “You want Cicero to please you more. You want him to fuck you,” he teased before removing his pants with a free hand. “You want it now, don't you, my dearest little Listener? Tell Cicero you want it, say it loud and perhaps he’ll give it to you. Say it,” his voice lowered in pitch. You obliged, but it was not enough. 

His rubbing became frantic to the point of torture. You didn't just want him, oh, no. You needed him. You needed Cicero and you needed him now. You vocalized your dire need through a chest deep noise, which he accepted. Cicero rubbed his hot cock against your slick lips before pressing it inside. He began to thrust quick and hard, filling your body with that feeling you oh so craved. It was all happening so quickly that it was almost too much to comprehend. He panted like a dog with every movement, which was then accompanied by masculine groans he failed to stifle. They only drove you madder. He managed to stop himself by suckling on your neck. His movements were now unintentional, making it clear he was close to the breaking point. He pulled away from your neck to breath and let out more moans with no intent of hiding them this time. Your skin was so hot against his that it felt like a fire between the two of you. The end was very near, but it felt like an eternity before you could finally erupt. Your ears began to ring, and time felt like it was stopping as your body began shaking violently. The immense pleasure seemed to flow throughout both of your bodies, as if you were merging together. Finally, you came harder than you had ever cum before. Not a single sound emerged from your body as it happened, for nothing could possibly begin to describe the feeling. With a final few thrusts, Cicero threw his head back as he let out a long, deep guttural shout before filling you with his seed. The two of you froze, then nearly collapsed. After a moment he pulled out and gently moved you to the bedroll that lay near the door. He lay with you. Looking over at him, you saw beads of sweat rolling down his forehead onto his chiseled face. He glanced at you, and that infectious laugh once again filled the room. Dear Cicero was indeed more than he seemed


End file.
